My Story
by Ignatuis Argetlam
Summary: What my choices would have been if put into the world of Chrome Shelled Regios, might meet some characters form the anime. Rated M so I have the freedom to write whatever I want.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've been watching this lately, and I decided to write this! Layfon has never existed; I'll have my own OC in his place. At the very start it will be similar to the anime, but later on it will become unique. I may keep the anime characters! It's foggy in my head, so it's subject to change.**

**I do not own Chrome Shelled Regios, I only own my OC's.**

Chapter 1

Loneliness.

Loneliness is underrated.

For the people who have not felt the feeling of complete and utter loneliness, I envy you.

I envy the people who don't have to try. The people I envy, they are the ones who seem to have their own magnetic pull on each other, the 'Populars'. They don't even try, it's like it's imprinted into the back of their brain. A magical force that told them that they are cool, and it points out who else is cool. They are the people that group together with and pick on the weak, its freaking Animal Planet in here.

I scanned the crowd; all of the guys here are jerks. I could tell by their posture, their cocky smile, their aura, I could tell they are just selfish, overconfident, fake jerks. You see, I can read people better than most, it's something I've trained myself in over the years. So these boys, the jerks, sadly I envy them too.

It seems the jerks get all the girls.

I completely stand by the 'nice guys have it tough' statement. All the jerks have girls gravitate to them, only for them to drop the in the dirt like yesterday's trash. Then the girls cry their eyes out to the nice guys, who help them, and in return are "friend zoned." Rinse and repeat, and that's pretty much my life so far.

I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh. Ever since I was an adolescent, I had never had a complete conversation with a girl I'm not related to. Throughout school I had a couple friends, a brave few who dared to look past my barriers and get to know me.

I don't like new people, it didn't help that now I was literally surrounded by hundreds of them, and I put up a barrier to shield myself. You can thank childhood bullies for that, I'm shy out of my mind. It's like it's programmed into my brain that anyone you let close to you will stab you in the back and kick you into the mud. It had taken me the whole of 13 years to trust a select few boys; they got to see my fun side. My talkative, humour filled, sarcastic side. I had left all that behind to come here. Where is 'here'? We will get to that later.

I had often considered physical confrontation in grade school, bullies were always all talk, and most of them weren't even that strong. I grew up working on Myrath's fields, I was pretty strong and could probably take them, but I never did. I had confronted my father about this, and he always convinced me otherwise. He would tell me some old sage sounding stuff like "He who harms his enemies is no better than his enemies himself." And I would drop my temper and yearn for the days out of school.

I would be my own man, I wouldn't need to listen to any rules, I was strong in body and mind, so nobody would push me around! I would create my own clique and punish the bullies!

But here I was, leaning up against a tree in Zuellnie's courtyard, playing with the orange cuff of my uniform, waiting to get started on my Agricultural degree, too scared to talk to anyone. I would make friends someday, but now would be the best time, but everyone is already talking to someone!

I scanned the crowd again; I had to at least try to socialize. But who would I talk to, those two girls over there? Maybe those two guys, on second thought, they looked pretty tough. Maybe, just maybe, there is someone else like me here. Maybe I could talk to them.

I ran my fingers through my black, chin length hair. Why did socializing have to be so hard? Ugh! I put my head in my hands, not knowing what else to do.

"Admit it kid!" I flashed open my eyes, thinking whoever said it was saying it to me. Seeing nothing, I realized it was on the other side of the tree I was leaning against. I peeped my head out slightly, just enough to get a good look. There was a very large boy holding a small one against a tree.

"I know you tampered with my di-te!" **(That's how I'm going to spell it, that's how I think it should be spelled.)**

"I s-swear Grondin! I-I didn't d-do anything!" the kid sputtered out weakly.

"Shut up! You never liked me! Thanks to you I'm the laughing stock of our platoon!" The large man reared back to clobber him with a punch, the boy held his arms in front of his face.

"Put him down, if he didn't do it, he didn't do it." A calm, but commanding voice ordered. Who said that? I looked from side to side, but no one stood out. Actually, most people were looking at me. Oh Myrath, did I say that?!

"Know your place kid." The large one demanded, followed by a barely audible "help me" from the other. Before I could protest to my own body, I stood up and looked him straight in the eyes. I was 6' tall, but I rarely used my height to my advantage.

"Put. Him. Down." I commanded slowly. What was I doing?! I had barely ordered someone around in my life!

"You want to be in his place? Fair enough." He loosened his grip on the kid and he slumped into a pile at the base of the tree. Finally! Wait, what did he say about taking his place? "Restoration." He had pulled out a small red object, as he said that it elongated into a sword.

I gulped a little too loud. I never owned a di-te, I wasn't enrolled in the military arts, and I had never even seen a di-te used before. It was time to improvise.

"Do you really want to do that? It only proves you're a mindless brute who attempts to solve things with his fists, but has nothing between his ears."

"Listen kid!-"I didn't give him a chance to speak.

"Use your brains Grondin; it'll get you far in life. Force will never solve situations; it only gives you a fake sense of victory and one more enemy." As I spoke in my surprisingly convincing, soothing tone, I placed my fingertip on his sword blade and lowered it.

"I don't need initiates like you bossing me around!" He yelled. His anger suddenly lit again, he desperately raised his sword and tried to chop me like a piece of wood. Enough improvising, it was time to survive! In one motion, I grabbed his sword wrist, spun around and elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Oof!" was all he could get out, as he dropped, not dissimilar to a sack of potatoes. My father had not left me undefended; I took self defense lessons for much of my life.

I turned to the small kid, who was staring wide-eyed, still at the base of the tree, "Run, get out of here!" He scuttled off, but not before throwing me a small object. I looked at it in my palm; it was a di-te.

I had to at least try.

It was time to prove myself.

"Restoration." I said as confidently as I could, it lengthened into a sky blue sword. I searched my mind for ways to incorporate a weapon into my skills as he struggled up.

"Kid, you'll get yours!" he promised as he stood up, raising his di-te. I took a defensive stance, one hand holding my blade, and stared at him.

"Don't do this Grondin." He yelled and attacked me from the side. I deflected it to the side, he slashed again and I repeated my action. I'm lucky he was blinded by anger, because any better than this I wouldn't be able to survive.

I rolled under his arms as his blade hit the tree, making an audible _thunk_.

He turned around and leaned back for a big strike, but I was the one who struck. I kicked his legs out from under him and then knocked his sword out of his hand. His sword flew past me, but not before earning a light cut along my ribs. Before I could tell him to give up or something, a very large boy grabbed both of my hands, my sword falling to the floor.

"Hey! Let go!" I wiggled around frantically, but this guy was a mountain.

"I think it's time to keep you in place, schoolboy." Grondin stated, getting up and cracking his neck and several other joints.

I called out, "Grondin wait-"but he socked me in the stomach, letting out all my breath. His partner hauled me up and he took another shot, hitting me in the side of the head. I stifled a scream, I had to prove myself, now was the time, mostly because everyone was watching.

"Gr...Grondin, please." I got out before he caught me on the chin.

"Alright break it up!" a man yelled. He came in between me and Grondin; he was tall, taller than me. He had a large sword in his hand and weird hair. It went out in two wings, colored blonde and brown.

His friend dropped me and ran off as I let out a weak wheeze.

After one last look, Grondin bolted after his friend. The man stopped one of his comrades who came with him.

"No, it's not worth it."

He noticed for the first time I was there.

"Are you injured?" he asked formally.

"I'm... fine, Ahh!" I yelped in pain as I tried to stand.

"Broken rib at least." A feminine voice guessed. I held my breath and stood.

"I'm perfectly... okay" I insisted.

"Look kid, there's no one to impress. You need to get to the hospital. You're injured. Don't be a hero." The tall man ordered, clearly running out of patience. I gave up and collapsed into another figures arms.

I woke up in a hospital. I was in a white bed, with a white pillow; actually the entire room was coated white. Except, that is, for the side table. My eyesight was still fuzzy, so I couldn't see it.

I got up to look at the various blurry colors on the side table when my body reminded me off my previous decision. My rib flared as if someone had replaced it with a pile of steaming coals. My entire chest was in a wrap, I touched my temple, but I took it back quickly realizing it was badly bruised.

More careful, I rolled slightly to see it and my vision slowly cleared.

It had an assortment of cards, magazines, and even a vase of flowers. Were these for me? Making friends might be easier than I thought.

I picked up a blue card and read it.

_That was pretty brave of you, thanks for finally putting down that jerk! You're top notch in my eyes kid._

_Sincerely,_

_Ausken_

First of all, I had no idea who this guy was. Second of all, these were the kind of people I wanted to hang out with. The sincere, generous type who took the time to send a card to the stupid kid who attacked a moving mountain unarmed.

I read the other 3 or so, they were all just commendations for my 'bravery', that's definelty not the word I would have used. I soon discovered it was morning; I had to get to my classes! I winced through the pain as I stood up. It turns out it doesn't hurt as much when you are standing up.

Now, I was limping through the hallway, but not before I found my shirt. I stopped and adjusted the collar and cuffs of the initiate uniform. I never really understood the reason for it; the military arts students liked it because they could pick out new recruits easily.

After referring to the map I was given yesterday, luckily still in my pocket, I quickly picked out a path to the Agriculture studies area.

A rug suddenly found its way over top of my boot tip and I fell onto my face, cursing loudly.

"Are you okay?" a girl asked worriedly. Soon I found thin, soft hands helping me up.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." I looked up and met her eyes. My stomach started practicing high jump and my throat tied a knot that could make any boy scout jealous.

"Hardly! Oh... your shirt." She commented, but I was hardly listening, I was lost in her eyes more than any corn field or labyrinth. They were the deepest shade of blue, like beautiful sapphires set into a backdrop of an olive curtain that is her skin. Her caramel hair went down her back, glistening brighter than any manmade lighting. Her cherry red lips stood out on her face, and I guessed it was the only make-up she wore. Actually, does lipstick count as make-up? I'll have to ask someone that... oh Myrath she caught me staring.

"Um, your shirt." She reminded, pointing at. A small red stain appeared on my injury.

"Oh damn, my wound opened up." I held my arms to the side, not wanting to get it on them too. I quickly unbuttoned my coat, saving it from any other hazardous stains I would have to get out eventually, i slung the orange cloth over my shoulder, I was only wearing a simple white t-shirt.

"Here, I'll walk you back!" She insisted. "I have spare for the rest of the day." I was about to tell her I was fine, but she grabbed my hand and eagerly led me to the hospital wing. Her hand was warm and soft; it felt like smooth chocolate, if that makes sense.

She stopped suddenly, much to my ribs protest, and faced me. "I never got you name." She insisted.

"Hanao. Hanao Takaden." **(Hah-nay-oh)** I introduced. She blushed slightly, studying my face.

"I'm Mizuki." She grabbed the arm of a passing girl. "And this is Tenshi, my BFF!"

"Wow Mizuki, not bad!" Tenshi joked lightly, nodding towards me. Her voice was smooth and soft, oh, she was talking about me! Mizuki looked down and her cheekbones turned bright red. I blushed lightly and rubbed my neck, chuckling awkwardly.

"Um" I stated intellectually. "So, hospital?"

"Oh! Yes." Mizuki agreed, she folded her hands at her waist and looked down, still embarrassed.

"So, um, how did that happen?' She asked, wanting to change the subject.

"The wound? It's just a cut."

"It sure doesn't seem like a cut!" she insisted.

"I'm not being modest, it's actually just a cut!" I stated, holding open the door for her, an invitation to come in. she went in and I followed after her.

"And to answer your question... I kind of got in a fight yesterday." I said slowly, ashamed that I fought someone on my first day. Mizuki whirled around and looked worried.

"What happened?'

"I don't like to fight; I'm an agricultural students for Pete's sake." I said, saying the last half almost scolding to myself. "What was I supposed to do? He was about to beat up a little kid."

"That was you!?" she said in surprise. "You were the first year that stood up to Grondin?"

"I guess that's me." I said lazily, flopping down across the hospital bed.

"Oh my gosh! You're... Awesome!" She blurted out. I sat up and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know what else to say! That's brave, especially since he was armed, and you are an agricultural student, and Grondin can use Kae, and that-"

"Ok! Ok! I get it, it was a stupid decision!" I took off my white shirt and threw it in the corner, settling on the bed in my wraps. They covered my entire chest except for the left bicep.

"I see what my dad said now; I should have stayed quiet and not acted." Mizuki had nothing to say to that, so she awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed. I put my hands behind my head and lounged back, but then I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt and in the presence of a women.

"Oops, sorry." I said, putting my arms back down.

"Ohh I don't care!" she said, sounding much laid back. "All I ask is that you be comfortable around me!" I shrugged, if she insisted! I put my arms back up again, revealing my bare armpits.

'"I need to get this damn wrap off!" I blurted out, it was bothering me greatly. I started to unroll it, when I was finished I was quite surprised. The cut was a scar now and m ribs had been set it place again. The blood was from the first inch of the cut, which was deepest and didn't scar.

I looked at Mizuki who was staring intently at me. She caught my eyes all of sudden and looked away, pretending she was inspecting the curtains.

"You're a strange case Mizuki, I don't know y any girl would want to look at me." I stated completely honest. I know what you're thinking and no, I'm not putting myself down so other people feel obliged to compliment me. Mizuki rolled her eyes.

"Your being modest." She said.

"Look at me!" I indicated my bare chest. "There are guys who could kick my ass out there easily! I'm weak, I can accept that."

"No you're not Hanao!" she got up.

"Now you're the one who isn't being truthful!" I pointed towards her.

"Look at me Hanao!" she walked up and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to face her. "You can't see yourself, you wouldn't know. Hanao, you are strong enough! Who cares if you don't look like a cloud?"

I sat down on the bed and put my face in my hands.

"Thanks, but you don't understand Mizuki. Theres no such thing as modesty in a guys world, it's not about being attractive, it's about being able to win a fight. Nobody cares if your a good guy-"

"I care!" Mizuki exclaimed, sitting down beside me. ""Girls care! You don't think we are tired of looking for a guy that isn't a total jerk?"

"Well, yeah."

"Trust me; you are a desirable male Hanao." She stated as she got up and left.

Did that just happen? What was that supposed to mean? Why did women have to be like this!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello CSR readers! After hours of thought and aimless pencil tapping, I've have finally come up with a plot to this story and am officially reviving it. So here it is; the long awaited chapter 2! **

**I don't own CSR.**

After all of the events of the past two days, I was finally going to start attending classes. Today's first class was Plant Biology. Not wanted to be late for my second first class, I dragged myself out of bed with a groan.

I swung my legs to the floor and straightened my knees, as well as bending my back backward. The stretch called forth a multitude of cracks up my sore spine. The sound of something scuttling along the carpet came from the door. I quickly pulled on faded jeans and an old grey shirt and tentatively walked up to see a large envelope being slipped under my door. Curious, I reached for the doorknob and opened the door, revealing a flustered Tenshi.

"Hey there, Hanao." She awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, something I often did when I was nervous or embarrassed. "Since you missed your first day, Mizuki got me to grab you a welcome package that you missed. It's got all you need to get you through your first semester."

"Wow." I said simply, I reached down and grabbed it from the floor. "Thanks! That's really thoughtful of you!"

"It's no problem, seriously!" She smiled broadly and paused before continuing. "Well, I better get going. My Political Science class is in the first timeslot."

"Alright, see you around!" I waved at her and she returned the gesture before disappearing around the corner. My index fingernail served as a letter opener as I explored my new gift.

"Strange." I held the seal to my eye. "The seal has been broken and reapplied." Curious, I dumped out its contents on the bed. It included a small ear piece, several sheets of paper, a schedule, a note indicating my required meeting with the student president, and several other sealed packages, but the earpiece piqued my interest.

I held it to my eye; it seemed simple enough, royal blue with a single button on it. I pressed it and it suddenly expanded, the ear clip retreating inside and a touch screen expanding. I smiled, recognizing it as a personal communicator. A single notification appeared, so of course I selected it, opening up the contacts list. Inside was the name _Mizuki, the bestest person EVER._ I chuckled, that explains why it was opened.

_Shit._ I didn't have very long now according to my clock. I quickly threw on the strange blue and gold blazer with the dress pants. _Hurry. Hurry. Hurry. _I hopped around on one foot as I slipped on one dress shoe while taming my hair with a comb at the same time.

I slipped the comm., my schedule and the meeting note in my pocket and sped out the door.

_Agronomy. Agronomy, was it past Military arts? _A map quickly reassured me and I sped past students towards my class.

_Slam._ I closed the door behind me and found the entire class looking at me. _I'm late, I knew it._

"Ahh, Mr. Takaden. Nice of your to show up. Since you found my lecture unimportant and so rudely interrupted it, we will find out how important it really is to you." The professor announced. He was a nearly bald man with a wispy grey mustache and he spoke in a low, gravely tone.

_Wait, what? I wasn't here, how am I supposed to know!?_

"What is the genus of a basic wheat flower?" He furrowed his eyebrows and challenged his tardy student.

_That's it? That's easy!_

"Triticum." The professor frowned, but continued.

"What's Agroecology?" I smirked.

"The management of agricultural systems with an emphasis on ecological and environmental perspectives."

"What is bioethan-"

"An alcohol made by fermentation, mostly from carbohydrates produced in sugar or starch crops such as corn or sugarcane." I went into extensile detail on purpose, also stretching out the last three words for the sake of teasing my professor.

I raised an eyebrow, the simple gesture sending a clear message. _Do you want to try another or will you swallow your pride?_ The professor clenched his jaw and stared hard at his new student.

"Take your books and sit down _Mr. Takaden_." The professor stretched out "Mr.", adding an extra syllable as well as emphasizing the "k" and "d" in Takaden, portraying his frustration at the name, specifically its owner. I smiled and slowly strolled over to a desk. I wasn't usually this rude and cocky, but I was mostly putting on a show to prove a point.

The class was long and arduous, the professor showing no hint of adding creativity to his lesson. They went over every crop and its name in Latin, its uses, range, and growing information in order of most popular to least. This stretched on for an entire hour and a half. I simply put down the names and their Latin counterparts, able to call up most everything else from memory. When I had a moment, I quietly placed my schedule on top of my notes and looked it over, pretending to be evaluating my notes. After this I was supposed to be free until lunch, but I was scheduled to meet with the student president at 11.

000

I adjusted his cuff's for what had to be the thousandth time, the design of them felt just plain awkward on my wrists. My class had ended, I was slowly throwing away my spare time on a campus bench until the meeting with the Student President. Tapping my foot proved useless, so I entertained himself with simply watching passing students.

For some reason, most of the idle students were male. I easily picked out the Military Arts students staying in their own sets of platoons. Most others just sought shade from the sun and did nothing at all, aimlessly checking theirs comm.'s or just twiddling their thumbs. I felt bad for the handful of girls, they were instantly picked out form the crowds and the boys never left them alone.

"Hello." I heard to my right, it seemed as if it was said after some nervous hesitation. I turned and found a petite girl looking at her shoes, her cheeks darkening to a shade of pink. Her knees were pressed together and both of her hands lay on them.

"Hey there." I said and tried to smile as genuinely as I could. I think it might have worked, because a look of small relief flushed over her body.

"I-I just.-"She clenched her eyes shut and put her head down again. "I'm sorry! I just wanted-"

"Intelligent conversation?" I hoped a joke would make her feel more at ease. "You came to the wrong place." I gestured towards the big, strong Military Arts students and chuckled lightly.

The girl chuckled nervously, looking up at me through her blonde bangs. The rest of her hair was long and went all the way down to her waist.

"They are pretty annoying." She admitted, allowing a small smile to form on her face.

"Annoying doesn't begin to describe them." My face lost its smile and a small frown appeared.

"See that guy there?" She followed my finger to a large male who was facing a quivering girl who had her back to a large oak tree. He had one arm pressed against the tree, blocking escape, and he stood very close to the girl. His cocky smirk stayed on his face as he spoke something he couldn't hear, the girl tried to get away but he cut her off with his other arm. "Guys like him don't respect women, they see them as objects. The nerve to stare at someone's body and not even care about the person who owns it. Judging girls on factors they can't even control..." I pursed my lips and shook my head. My point of view was usually seen instantly as "gay" or labeled me as a "softie", but honestly I didn't care. The opinions of assholes like that just flew off of my back.

"I guess you're not one of them.." She trialed off, letting me fill in the blanks.

"Hanao! Hanao Takaden." I offered my hand and she shook it with soft hands.

"I'm-"

"_-Mizuki_." I perked my ears instantly and turned to the source. A tall male, about a year older than me, had Mizuki by the wrist. She desperately tried to tug away, but his grip restrained her.

"Dante! Let me go!" She had succeeded in pulling away and fleeing a couple meters in the park before he grabbed her and took her behind the wall that bordered the park.

"I've got to go!" I threw her hand away and shot up. A single memory came to mind when she sadi Dante.

"_I know a guy that was like that. Like Grondin." Mizuki sat down on the hospital bed and looked down sadly._

"_Who?" I had to inquire._

"_My old boyfriend, Dante. I was going through... a bad time, and I dealt with his attitude."_

"_Attitude?" I said down beside her. I knew abuse was a very real thing, and most of it went on without anyone knowing._

"_Nothing bad." She sniffed once, on nearly tears. "Mostly words, but sometimes he got angry..' she sobbed and a single tear rolled down her face. _

"_I don't even know why I'm telling you this, I just met you." She threw her hands up in the air in surrender and reached for a napkin._

"_Hey... It's alright. He's gone now, out of your life." I placed a hand on her knee and gripped it reassuringly. She turned to me and smiled, tear mark across her cheeks._

"_Thank you." She said softy and simply. _

"Don't you dare go embarrassing me in public like that again!" Dante threw her against a corner, the wall in the park turned a different way and Mizuki was caught in the brick prison it made.

"Dante." Mizuki stood at her full height and stated firmly, "Let me go.

"C'mon babe, you know I'm the best thing for you. I love you." The words could sound so loving in a different context, but he said it darkly and with a cruel grin. He grabbed her by her beautiful caramel hair and mashed her lips against hers. She yelped in surprise and pushed him off. At this point I started running.

"_Just leave me be_."She said quietly, followed by a sob. Mizuki started crying, pointing as if showing Dante the way out.

"Babe, I love you." He said it darkly and grabbed her hair again.

"If you really love her, why'd you make her cry?" I asked him straight up, making him turn.

"_Hanao_." Mizuki breathed in relief.

"Keep your nose in your business before I break it." He growled at me before turning towards her and tried to kiss her again. I grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him towards me.

"She's a beautiful person! Not your doormat, Dante!"

"If you want my girl, then BACK OFF!" He pushed me off hard, making me stubble on my own feet and end up on my ass. I looked like an idiot so I quickly regained my footing.

"Tell me right now! Man-to-man!" I puffed out my breath quickly; Dante clenched his jaw and slowly turned towards me. "Were you ever there when she needed you? Were you her late night call? Her shoulder to cry on? You let a treasure slip through your fingers. You don't ever treat a lady like you did!" I let it all out in one outburst, leaving Mizuki's jaw dropped. Every guy like Dante, I could just, ugh! I wanted to show every one of them their real actions; Dante resembled all of them in my mind. I panted, regaining my breath, As Dante slowly walked over to me.

"I'm about to put you in Intensive Care." He grinned darkly and clenched his fists.

"If you lay a single hand on her olive skin again..." I pointed at his chest and did my best to be intimidating. "I swear on my sister's grave I'll pound your nose so far into your face your mother won't recognize you." I breathed it out through clenched teeth, serious as a heart attack.

"Hanao..." Mizuki trailed off, not knowing what to do. She held her hands at her chest nervously and slowly tried to get around Dante.

Dante rolled up his blazer's sleeves, revealing a large, intricate dragon tattoo on his right bicep.

"You want a fight? I'm happy to oblige." Dante grinned and stalked towards me. _Shit._ Two days of school and two fights, that has to be a record.

"There's nothing to fight about Dante. You didn't know what you had; now she's gone." I spotted Mizuki sneaking around him and I whipped out my arm, latching onto her wrist. I pulled her way from him and put her behind me protectively.

Dante had had enough; her yelled and swung at me in a right hook. I desperately sidestepped it and kicked him smartly in the ribs. It wouldn't keep him down for long, but it would have to do. I grabbed Mizuki's hand and ran off. The first shelter I could find was a gazebo, I stopped their and bent over to catch my breath.

"_Hanao..."_ She breathed that word for the third time, but this time she wrapped me in a hug. "Did you actually mean all that?" _Shit._ I knew it, I came off as creepy. Talking about her like that, I had just met her.

"I'm sorry, you must-"

"YOU'RE SORRY?!" She exclaimed, pulling away from me and holding me at arm's length.

"Well, I just assumed, y'know, how I talked about you, you must think I'm creepy or something." I rubbed the back off my neck and blushed heavily.

_Thump. _I rubbed my shoulder.

"What was that for?!" I demanded.

"For being stupid!" She said lightly. She sat down lightly and motioned for me to sit beside her.

"What you did, you went out of your way to show Dante what he had done. I... I just don't know how to put it into words." She smiled again, looking down, her past emotions apparently wiped away. I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to screw up the moment with a bad comment.

"I'll let you in on a little secret Hanao." She smiled and took my hand, turning towards me. "We girls date guys who are cute, and guys who are sweet." I rubbed the back off my neck and modestly stated,

"I'm not either..."

"Hanao." She grabbed my chin playfully and turned it towards her.

"Mizuki." I countered in good humor, following suite.

"Thank you." She said, the words dripping with sincerity. She smiled and leaned in closer to me, her ruby lips pushed together. Her emerald eyes shut, anticipating the moment when we-

"Mr. Takaden." Vanze stated impatiently, interrupting our moment. "You're late for your meeting with the Student Council President."

I clenched my jaw, just my fucking luck.

"I... apologize for my tardiness." I answered with some difficulty. I got up and left with Vanze, but not before giving Mizuki's hand a good squeeze.

000

"You have quite an interesting record for only being at Zuellni for 48 hours Mr. Takaden." The Student Council President lowered his papers slightly, just enough for me to see his eyes.

"I take full responsibility for both of the incidents sir. Both times I was attempting to stop assaults on Zuellni's citizens-"I attempted to explain, but was cut off.

"Vanze has given me the full report, there is no need. Now, has it ever occurred to you why you are here?"

"Err, no sir." I continued with the formality, wanting to keep myself as high as possible in his eyes.

"It never occurred to you that you are in a meeting with the Student Council President over a smile fight?"

"I trusted your judgement, sir." I answered stiffly.

"Stop with the formality, it's annoying and doesn't suit you." He waved his hand casually. "And as for the reason you are here." The president smiled broadly and placed his feet on his desk. "I have a plan for you."

**HOTD rip-off, sorry bout that XD**


End file.
